Ultrasound or ultrasonography is a medical imaging technique that utilizes high-frequency (ultrasound) waves and their reflections. Such ultrasound waves are directed into a person's anatomy using a handheld probe. Current ultrasound probes typically limit the ultrasound waves directed into the person's anatomy to satisfy surface temperature regulations for the ultrasound probe. The limiting of ultrasound waves directed into a person's anatomy may also result in lower ultrasound imaging quality.